Soulmates
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Dean has lost his soulmate and isn't interested in a new relationship. Then he meets Castiel but what about Castiel's boyfriend, Allan? Complete.
1. Monday

**Soul mates**

MONDAY

Dean parked his car outside the course center and walked up to the heavy doors. He was in good time and he leasurely found the room he was to be in for the week. He had had a quiet morning, waking early as always. He had taken a shower, made breakfast and a packed lunch with fruit and had watched the latest news before leaving and locking up the empty house. It would greet him with just as much emptiness when he returned later in the day.

Dean had been alone for 7 years; ever since his boyfriend Billy had been killed by a burglar. Dean and Billy had been staying with some friends and Dean and them had left one morning to go to town. The police had hypothesized that the intruder had kept watch over the house and when he thought it was empty he had broken in. He must have been surprised to find Billy in the house and had stabbed him with a kitchen knife. Then he probably panicked because nothing had been stolen. Dean would never forget the sight when they'd come back a few hours later; Billy lying in a pool of blood in the kitchen. It had been so painful for him to lose his soul mate that he had put all thoughts of a new relationship aside and had focused on his job.

Billy had been a gentle soul. A short wiry guy with jet black hair that was slightly long and wild but soft enough that it fell over his eyes and made Dean want to kiss him all the time. Billy had always known he was gay whereas Dean only realized after he had known Billy for a couple of months. He had thought they were just great friends but after a while he had to admit to himself that it was more than just friendship he felt towards this always happy young man. Now, 7 years later, Dean had made a great reputation for himself at work, having been promoted a couple of times and now chosen to take part in this course about computer software, which meant the bosses were probably looking to promote him once again. Dean wouldn't mind a promotion. Not that he needed the money because he didn't have many expenses. The mortgage on his house was paid out and he took good care of his clothes so he didn't have to buy new ones that often. He usually managed to jazz up his look with a new tie in a different colour. There is really only so much you can do with black suits and white shirts. The furniture in his house was sparse but comfortable. A soft sofa in front of the medium sized flat screen TV that didn't get much use, a good chair for reading - yes he probably spent most of his money on books - a small dining table with four chairs, his book shelves and upstairs his comfortable bed and newly decorated bathroom. If it couldn't be any other way then Dean would say he was content with his life.

And now he sat in front of one of the computers looking at the other people coming into the room. There were about 10 men and 5 women; all looking like they held an important position at their work place. The room was set up with long tables against each other each having five computers on them. Dean noticed a couple of the women giggling and sticking their heads together. He looked to see what the cause for their teenage behaviour was and saw the probably most handsome man he had ever seen. He was tall and slender and wore black suit trousers, a white shirt and a dark red tie. His hair was short and black and he had a stubble that looked like it would sprout as soon as it had been shaved. The man went to a computer on the opposite table from Dean's, sat on the chair, swivelled round so he was facing the computer, dug his heels into the carpet and dragged himself up to the table. It was all very graceful but Dean almost laughed out loud because it was also very childish.

_Castiel had parked his car and arrived at the course center at the last minute. He really didn't need to take this course but his boss had insisted and his boyfriend, Allan, had thought it would be a good way to show commitment to the company. Maybe he could get that promotion they had talked about for so long. Or Allan had talked about. Castiel didn't want a promotion. He didn't need any more responsibilities and he didn't want more work. He and Allan lived comfortably in a big apartment in the centre of town with all mod cons and even a cleaner. Allan was trying to make it in the fashion world; had sold a few designs but it was a tough business so he really relied on Castiel to pay their bills. Castiel didn't mind because he loved Allan but he didn't feel the need to be able to buy the moon and recently a feeling of resentment had sneaked into his world when he and Allan talked about Castiel's work. He had decided to take the course and use the week as a breather to figure out how he really felt about his job. Maybe being away from it all would help him see things clearer._

_He hurried to the classroom and found himself a computer opposite a young, not ugly man. Wait. On second thought the young man was rather gorgeous. He had very short sandy hair, olive green eyes and under that suit there was surely a well trimmed body. Castiel thought of Allan but decided not to feel guilty. He was only looking and what would the odds be that the first man he noticed was gay and single. Especially someone as good looking as this man. Castiel turned his attention to the teacher who had started telling them what the course would be about, when luch was and other bits of useful information. His eyes returned to rest on the face of the handsome young man who was giving the teacher his undivided attention. No. Better not, he thought. Focus on the teacher._

Dean unlocked his front door and went inside. He opened the door to the garden and then made a quick dinner, pasta with vegetables, which he ate on the patio outside in the shade. He let the impressions of the day sink in. It had been a typical first day. All the practical things had been dealt with, everybody had to introduce themselves and the course material had been handed out. Dean absentmindedly thought of the man the women had been giggling about. Castiel his name was. Very unusual. He had received a fair share of attention from the women during the lunch break but he hadn't seemed interested; at least from what Dean had seen. He himself had found a bench outside in a green area where he could get some fresh air and eat in peace.

When he had finished his dinner he did the dishes while listening to a discussion on the radio about the benefits of organic food. Afterwards he spent some time trying to wash out a stain of coffee he had gotten on the rug yesterday. Luckily, the rug was speckled white and brown with a little purple so if he couldn't get it out completely it wouldn't show too much. He had spent many evenings doing little jobs like this. When you live alone and don't really have any friends you have what seems like an abundance of time to get your house in order. Dean's house was spotless and over the years he had purged everything that he didn't use on a regular basis. He felt it made his life a little easier every time he got rid of something. Like a stone had been liftet and he could fly a little higher. Now he had come to the point where there really wasn't anything else to get rid of and instead he turned his attention to cleaning the house, learning Italian and playing the guitar. It was Billy's guitar; a light blue Fender. Billy had loved it. He had bought it when he was a teenager after working throughout the summer at his local pizza house in the small town where he grew up. Dean had met him for the first time at a gig Billy's band had played. They played rock music and all the girls swooned over Billy but they didn't have a chance. He had cooly told them he wasn't interested in girls, his steel grey eyes looking at Dean, and save for a few who thought they could make him change his mind the girls instead turned their attention to the lead singer. Billy had later told Dean that he wanted to be with him from the first time he saw him and that he initially had been heart broken when he found out Dean wasn't gay. But he had decided to at least stay friends with Dean and of course that turned out to be a good decision because Dean had fallen in love with Billy.

Dean brushed his teeth and went to bed with Samuel Pepys' diaries. Pepys wrote everything in great detail and left nothing out. He even mentioned the time his wife had caught him having sex with her maid. The thought made Dean huff out a laugh.

_When Castiel came home that afternoon Allan had bought Chinese take away and Castiel was getting hungry so he was very grateful. Chinese wasn't his favourite, though, but he could appreciate the effort. While they ate Allan asked him about his day and the course. Castiel entertained him with how the women had tried to get his attention during lunch and Allan laughed but apparently still felt he had to stake his claim because it wasn't long before he had enticed Castiel into the bedroom. Their love making had become a little mechanic lately, mostly because Castiel was unhappy with the way Allan pressured him to make more effort at work. As he was thrusting into Allan who was on all fours he suddenly saw a glimpse of Dean in his mind and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He was surprised because he hadn't even spoken to him. Castiel had seen him at lunch going to sit by himself. A loner, then. Castiel was most intrigued. The man seemed very particular with his clothes and had even brought his own lunch instead of buying in the cafeteria. Castiel returned to the task at hand and with Dean on his mind he came with a groan deep in his throat. As he and Allan laid side by side and caught their breath Castiel asked if he could take the leftover take away with him for lunch the next day. Allan said that would be fine._

To be continued.


	2. Tuesday

TUESDAY

Castiel arrived at the course center earlier than the day before. He saw that Dean was already there and quickly grabbed the computer to the left of him. As he sat down he looked at Dean, smiled a good morning and got a reserved smile back. He decided not to take it personally. They spent the morning looking at websites and Castiel kept wrecking his brain to find a way to strike up a conversation with Dean. Absentminded he Googled a few building companies. Allan had his heart set on a summer house somewhere and he would very much like it if they could build it themselves and have it just the way they wanted. Castiel read the website's menu and laughed.

Dean arrived early again and sat at the same computer as the day before. He was a creature of habit if he found something he liked and this computer was on the last row of tables so Dean had noone behind him and could sit in peace. When Castiel came and sat down next to him, smiling, Dean smiled back a little hesitant. He found Castiel very good looking and for some reason that made him nervous.

The morning seemed interesting enough. They had to go through other companies' websites and see what sort of computer software and solutions they offered. They had to chose a few for discussion in groups; weighing the pros and cons of each type then to be summed up in class later. Dean heard Castiel let out a quiet laugh which made him look over. Castiel gestured at the screen and used the curser to to indicate a menu. "Easy erection" it read. Dean couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you sure your'e looking at the right website?" he asked with a smile.

"My boyfriend wants us to build a summer house", Castiel started but immediately regretted mentioning Allan. For some reason he would prefer it if Dean didn't know about him.

Dean relaxed a little when he heard Castiel was in a relationship. He was a little surprised to hear that he was gay but now saw the comical side to lunch yesterday. Then he thought of Billy turning the girls away because he only wanted Dean. Well, if Castiel was looking to build a house with his boyfriend then they must be very committed to each other and any attraction Dean felt towards Castiel would have to be thwarted. Dean thought about that last part for a moment. Attraction to Castiel? He hadn't been attracted to anybody...no, wait...there was that young Scandinavian boy with the strawberry blond hair two years ago. Mathias he was called. Dean had gone on holiday to a lake a couple of hours' drive away and there he had met Mathias, a tall and lean youth, who was backpacking the country with his friends. He hadn't been gay, though, and Dean had secretly been relieved because it meant he didn't have to deal with his feelings. He just had to get on with his life.

When it was time for lunch Castiel quickly got his takeaway from the common fridge and followed Dean outside.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" he asked.

"No, of course not", Dean answered.

They spent the next half hour talking about their work places and what they did there. They did get to the topic of where they lived but Castiel got the feeling from Dean that he didn't want to share any personal information so he didn't press for fear of pushing Dean away. And he had made up his mind that he wanted to get to know him better. A lot better.

That evening Dean took a warm shover to ease his tense muscles. The water felt great running down his body and he soaped up with an aromatherapy relaxing shower gel. As he ran his hands across his chest he thought about Castiel imagining it was his hands on him. He felt an erection coming on and laughed when he remembered the website. Yes, it was indeed an easy erection. He started stroking himself, thinking about Castiel. For the first time in years he wished for another person to be there in the shower with him. This man had completely taken over his thoughts and Dean felt ok about it. He used to feel guilty if he thought of another man, like he was cheating on Billy, but not this time. After all, nothing would come of it, right? He imagined it was Castiel's mouth on him, that he was kneeling in front of him and licking and sucking on his cock. He was more aroused than he had been in a long time. His face was turned upwards and he was breathing heavy, starting to groan and pant. It didn't take long before he reached orgasm and he came with a long and sobbing moan.

Castiel's evening was uneventful. Allan was at a netwok meeting so he made a simple dinner and ate it in front of the TV. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He felt like they were meant to be in each other's lives, that he couldn't just say goodbye to him on Friday and that would be it. He would never see Dean again. He let out a long heavy sigh, got up, went to the kitchen and started the washing-up machine. He felt a little restless and walked around the flat for a while before finally settling on the sofa for the rest of the evening.


	3. Wednesday

WEDNESDAY

_Castiel woke up after having a strange dream about Dean. He couldn't remember the particulars only that there had been some sort of sex or nakedness involved. He realized he had an erection so hard it was a little painful. He gently grabbed around his cock to relieve some of the pressure and with a few careful yanks the worst of the pain died down. He sighed with relief and quickly went to the shower, qietly so Allan wouldn't wake. He wanted to be alone for this. Once under the warm water he started to stroke himself in earnest the whole time thinking about Dean. Dean's green eyes. Dean's hands. Dean's mouth. He groaned at the last thought. Dean's mouth. Dean's mouth on his cock. He had to rest against the wall and he stood there, slightly bent over, yanking off with quick long strokes while thinking about Dean, the pressure building in his stomach. "Fuck!", he gasped and came with a long stream, almost feeling sorry that it was over so soon. God he wanted Dean! He had never cheated on Allan before. He felt there was no reason to be in a relationship if you were gonna screw around anyway but he really couldn't help his feelings about Dean. It seemed he had one more decision to make other than about his job. He sighed and turned off the water. Allan never woke up before he left the flat and he was kind of relieved._

Once again Dean was the first in class but he was surprised that Castiel arrived shortly after him. They had time before the class started and they talked about general topics that always seem a bit silly, like the weather and the top news story. Dean noticed Castiel was looking at his mouth a lot; a bemused look in his eyes. And he could have sworn his eyes ran across his body, coming to rest on his crotch when he was looking away. Dean decided to ask if Castiel and his boyfriend had decided on a construction company for their new house. He thought the other man tensed up a little.

"I'm not sure we're going to build anyway", he finally said. And before his brain knew it his mouth was saying: "Maybe we'll take a break from each other for a while. We've been together for a long time and building a house is serious. You have to be sure you're going to stay together". His brain finally caught up and he managed to stop the stream of words before he said something completely stupid.

Dean was taken aback slightly. "Oh...", he managed to say. What do you say when a perfect stranger lets you in on their private life like that? "I'm sorry".

"Oh, it's not your fault", Castiel said, thinking "Not directly, anyway". He sounded a little too happy and Dean didn't know what to say next. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I've just had my bathroom done up", Dean said in a light tone, thinking it was a topic related to building a house which was silly really, because there wasn't going to be a house.

"Right", Castiel said. "Nice".

"Yeah...", Dean trailed off, tapping the table lightly with his finger. He felt like an ass.

The other people had arrived and right then the teacher came in and started the class but Castiel managed to get in: "Maybe I can come by and see your new bathroom...say...tomorrow... after class?" His eyes went to Dean's lips again.

"Okay...", Dean said a little hesitantly, surprised at the suggestion. He tried to remember the last time he had let someone into his house. This was going to be trouble, he thought, but in the pit of his stomach he couldn't help feeling he was going to welcome it.

_When Castiel came home that afternoon the sight of Allan made him feel annoyed and Allan hadn't even done anything. Yet. Castiel made them dinner and as they ate he told Allan that he wanted to waith with the summer house. Allan, who was about to eat another mouthful, stopped the fork right before his mouth that stayed open in disbelief._

_"You're not serious", he said. "We've talked about this for so long and if you get that promotion we'll have more money to spend on it"._

_"You've been talking about it and I don't want a promotion", Castiel said, ready to battle it out this time._

_"What? I don't believe this", Allan said, throwing his fork on the plate and wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Where is this coming from? Have you been spending more time with those women at the course? Have you fallen for one of them and now you're done with me?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous!", Castiel said with a raised voice. A small part of that was true, but it wasn't a woman. "I just think you push me to do things I don't want to do. I pay all our bills and everytime you've seen some new gadget that you 'simply can't live without' I give you money to buy it. Maybe sometimes I'd like to do as I please and I don't want a promotion. Or a summer house". Castiels voice grew louder as he was speaking, all his bottled up anger coming out._

_"Oh, I see", Allan said with a hurt and disbelieving voice. "So I'm just your kept man, is that it? You buy me things to keep my services"._

_"What services?", Castiel snapped. "The only thing you do around here is draw pictures of dresses all day and get the occasional takeout"._

_Allan took in a sharp breath and that was pretty much the end of it._

_"Well", he said after a few minutes' awkward silence. "I guess I was way off when I thought we had a good and meaningful relationship. My mistake". He got up and Castiel felt like he had to say something to smooth things out a little. He hadn't meant to be so harsh._

_"I'll get a few things and stay with my sister for the time being. Maybe you'll change your mind once I'm gone". He turned around and stormed out._

_Castiel let out a sigh that began deep down in his stomach and took all his tense anger with it as it left his body, leaving him feeling like he had just run a marathon. Allan leaving was probably the best for the time being. He cleared up after dinner and watched TV for a while. Then he went to find his clothes for the next day. He wanted to look good when he went to Dean's house. Then it suddenly dawned on him that he didn't even know if Dean was in a relationship. Or even if he was gay! He tried to remember back to the few conversations they'd had. Dean had said that he had had his bathroom done up and he hadn't said he would ask his significant other if Castiel could come over. And he never flirted with the women on the course; but then again, he didn't flirt with the men either. He decided not to worry about it. If Dean had never been with a man maybe Castiel could be his first. He smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, right", he thought._

Dean went to the shops on his way home. If Castiel was coming over after their course had finished he would probably be hungry. Dean always was at that time of day. He decided to make lasagna. Everybody liked lasagna. And some fresh vegetables; tomatoes, peppers and peas. He chose a red wine he had been recommended by a colleague. "Guaranteed to pull", he had said. "Hmmm...", Dean thought.

When he got home he quickly heated up a slice of quice he found in the freezer and after he had eaten he did a quick clean of the house. It really didn't need it but he wanted to be sure that there wouldn't be any surprise dust bunnies suddenly popping out. He thought about rearranging the furniture but then realized how silly he was being. It was just a new friend coming over. A friend? Yes, Dean knew that after all these years alone he wanted to keep Cas in his life, even if he was still going to be with his boyfriend. "Cas?", Dean said out loud. When had he decided to give him a nickname? He must be more fond of him than he thought. Anyway, Cas was less stiff than Castiel. He liked it.


	4. Thursday

THURSDAY

_For Castiel the day couldn't finish quick enough. He had fallen asleep the night before after wanking off twice while thinking about fucking Dean. Now that Allan was gone he felt no guilt about pursuing Dean, gay or not. He was going to do his best to convince him that a man on man relationship was the best in the world. "'Cause a man knows what a man wants", he had said out loud gesturing with his hand into thin air while testing one of his arguments this morning. He had felt extremely silly and had instead found his new pink tie from its box. A bit risky but he thought it would give a more lovable impression of him._

Dean had been up early and had found a shirt at the back of his closet he had never worn before. It was a dusty moss green colour and he had a tie in a slightly darker colour. It looked good with his black suit and it definately matched his eyes.

When he entered the classroom a little later than usual - he had spent too much time fussing about his appearance - he got some interested looks and nice complements from the women. He couldn't help but to smile. He hadn't felt this good in years. He went and sat next to Cas who stared blatantly at him. "'Morning", he said casually.

Castiel cleared his throat and said "Good morning. You look very nice today".

"Thank you", Dean said wih a smile. "I felt like trying something different".

_When Castiel saw the response Dean got from the women and how he smiled back at them confidently, his heart sank in his chest. Maybe Dean was straight after all. Why else would he bask in their admiration like that._

_"You might be lucky and find your new girlfriend amongst your new admirers", he said with a dry throat, trying to sound funny._

_"Oh, I don't think so", Dean said. He looked straight at Castiel and said: "I'm gay"._

_Castiels heart almost leaped out of his chest. A warm feeling spread throughout his body and he cracked a smile that went from ear to ear. Now, if they could just get this blasted lesson over with._

They went to Dean's house in Dean's car. Castiel had said he would leave his car by the course center and get a taxi tomorrow. They made dinner together and while it was in the oven Castiel had a closer look around the house.

"Oh, you play the guitar", he exclaimed, grabbing Billy's Fender from it's place on the wall.

"Don't touch that!", Dean shouted, making Cas start. He gently put the Fender back. "Okay, I'm sorry", he said, surprised.

"No, I'm sorry", Dean sighed, feeling guilty. "It's just...that guitar belonged to my boyfriend. It's very special to me".

"Oh...I see", said Castiel. After a pause he said: "And where is he now...your boyfriend?"

"He's been dead for seven years", Dean said, the pained look in his eyes telling Castiel more about what he had been through in a few seconds than a whole evening of talking would.

"I'm sorry...", Cas said again.

"He was my first and only boyfriend...I loved him very much", Dean said. He never talked about Billy but he felt he had to explain to Cas, make him understand.

"Of course", Castiel said.

Right then the oven dinged; making a welcomed end to the conversation.

While they ate they found a happier mood again, sharing some childhood memories and life experiences. Castiel couldn't help thinking about Billy. He had obviously made a big impression on Dean. It would take some time for Castiel to get close to him but he was willing to make the effort. He wondered if Dean had been celibate for all of the seven years. Well, he probably shouldn't get his hopes up about getting intimate with Dean tonight. He looked at his hand and thought "It's just me and you tonight, fella".

Dean studied Castiels face while they ate. He so wanted to touch it. Let his hand stroke his cheeks, mess up his imaculate hair and kiss his lips, his neck and then...

"...his sister", he heard Cas say. He looked confused at Cas. What had he said? Something about an allan. What was an allan?

"Sorry?", he mumbled, embarrased. Cas looked at him like he knew what he had been thinking about.

He smirked and said: "I said my boyfriend, or I suppose now ex-boyfriend, Allan, has moved out of our flat. He's staying with his sister".

Cas looked at Dean to see what reaction he would get.

Dean started stuttering "Oh...I see...well that's...I mean...I'm sorry to hear that...umm...errr".

Castiel's smile got wider. "It's okay. We've been headed for the end for a while now. I just haven't had the courage to end it". He quickly gave Dean the gist of their relationship, making Dean feel he didn't have to be guilty about going after Cas. He suddenly realized that was what he wanted. He wanted to go after Cas. After seven years he had finally found a man he wanted just as much as he had wanted Billy.

After dinner they did the dishes together, Dean smiling when Cas said he like doing them. Doing a chore together. It was new to him. In fact he really liked the way Dean lived his life. He focused on the simple pleasures and didn't get caught up in materialistic things. It was that kind of life Castiel had been longing for. He could feel it as he sat on Deans sofa, looking around on the sparsely, but tastefully, decorated room. On one wall there was a painting of Buddha in meditation. A stone statue on a background of red. It was very striking and gave a nice splash of colour to the room. Cas felt relaxed as he looked at the painting. Dean came in with coffee and sat down beside Castiel. He felt nervous. He knew now would be the time to make his move but he was unsure how to go about it. He had never picked up a man before. He wondered if the wine would do its magic; Cas had liked it very much and had praised Dean for his choice.

It was getting dark in the room and Dean thought about turning on some lights. He poured some coffee and handed it to Cas, their fingers touching, sparks forming between them. Dean lost it then. He kissed Cas hungrily almost missing the table when he tried to put the coffee pot down. Castiel had more luck with his cup and soon grabbed on to Deans upper arms kissing and licking at Deans lips. They both groaned, spurring eachother on. Dean could hear the blood rush in his ears; he couldn't get enough of Cas, trying to compensate for seven years of loneliness. Seven years of not touching another human being. It felt so good but he unwillingly had to break the kiss because he wasn't getting enough oxygen through his nose. They both panted, looking at each other and it wasn't long before Dean took the innitiative again, crashing his lips against Cas'. "Oh, my God", he could hear himself say. Or try to say; it was difficult with another man's mouth pressed against his. They went on for a long time, licking and sucking, kissing each other's necks then going back up to the mouth, tongues rolling against eachother, flicking in and out. They went on for so long that they eventually slowed to a steady pace, their most urgent needs having been met, tongues frolicking in and out of the other man's mouth, licking lips and sighing.

"Lie down", Cas said, breaking the kiss. Dean's stomach flipped. He reclined on the sofa while Cas kneeled on the floor in front of him, pulling his shirt out of his trousers, kissing his abdomen just above the waistline. He started to gently caress Dean's hard cock through the cloth, Dean letting out a gasp of pleasure. He kissed higher and higher unbuttoning Dean's shirt as he went up. He kissed up Dean's neck and when he got to his lips they shared a slow kiss that made Dean moan against Castiel's mouth. It was almost too much for him and his cock was throbbing so hard he was sure Castiel must be able to feel it. When they broke the kiss Castiel licked Deans lips, almost catlike. Then he turned his attention to Dean's trousers, opening the button and zipping down. Dean realized he was holding his breath and he let out a long sigh that made Cas look at him and smile a crooked, naughty smile. Dean lifted his hips a little so Castiel could pull his trousers down for better access. Castiel rubbed on Dean's bulge against his under pants; Dean letting out a soft whimper. "Has it been that long?", Cas asked, rubbing slowly. "Seven years", Dean said, not sure how he felt about admitting to that. Castiel's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Poor you", he said softly. "Don't worry, I'll make it good for you". Dean thought that by now any kind of sex with another person would be good but he didn't say anything.

Castiel started pulling Dean's under pants down, releasing his very hard cock to stand straight up in the air. The sight aroused Castiel tremendeously and he curled his fingers around the shaft carefully. If Dean was as hard as Cas had been the other morning he would have to be careful to begin with. He stroked softly, Dean letting out an "Aaaahhhhh...". "Poor baby, I know", Cas said holding back a smile. After a few seconds Dean started to relax and Cas licked under the cock head and closed his lips around the tip. He started licking like he was licking a lollipop, swirling his tongue around the tip and only sucking the head. Dean almost went out of his mind. He just wanted Cas to take his whole cock in his mouth, now please, and he couldn't help but to plead a little. "Please, Cas, don't tease me...". "I guess I am being a very naughty boy", Castiel said with a smirk, "Especially when you need it so much". "Yes, I need it", Dean said brethlessly. Castiel started going for it in earnest, taking the whole of Dean's length in his mouth, swallowing him whole, his right hand at the base of the cock, his left stroking at the balls. "Nnggh", Dean couldn't help saying. He was so close to the edge already but he managed to hang on for a little longer, coming while buried deep in Castiel's mouth, letting out a cry mixed with relief, pain of having been alone for so long and the joy of finally feeling another man's touch. Castiel looked up at him and smiled while Dean was trying to to catch his breath. He felt so utterly relaxed and sank back into the cushions with closed eyes. Castiel snuggled up beside him and kissed him on the temple. "Thank you, I needed that", Dean said, sounding exhausted. Castiel smiled at the formal tone. "Anytime", was the only thing he could think of saying.

Castiel stayed the night, the two of them falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Friday

FRIDAY

Dean was awoken abruptly by his alarm clock. He felt confused and dizzy. He usually woke before the alarm went off. Then he felt an arm around his waist and as the memory of the previous night came rolling over him he had to stifle a not very manly giggle. He turned over and saw Cas was fast asleep despite the angry sounding alarm. He turned it off and kissed Cas with little kisses until he started to stir.

They took a shower together, Castiel's fantasy of Dean blowing him off in the shower coming true. Dean felt completely out of practice and apologized at least three times because he felt he wasn't doing it well enough. Castiel, on the other hand, thought it was the most spectacular blow job he'd had in years. The mere fact that it was Dean giving it to him brought him halfway to orgasm. Allan wasn't really a giver in that direction, only giving head when he wanted something big from Cas or when he thought it had been a while and was afraid that Cas would start to look elsewhere for that particular need. Castiel's eyes were fixed on Dean the whole time. He was mesmerized by the fact that Dean looked to be enjoying it as much as he was. And Dean really was. He wanted to give Cas as much pleasure as he had received the night before and going down on him made Dean feel extremely close to him. He was still overwhelmed by such close contact after his years alone.

Castiel had to borrow a tie from Dean, the pink one being too noticeable to wear two days in a row and they went early to the course center so nobody would see them arrive together. Not that it was anybody's business what they did, but they wanted to keep it a secret for now. The day possitively crept by. Castiel was sending long lewd looks Dean's way and Dean couldn't help biting his pen with a provocative smirk, Cas making puppy noises at the sight.

During lunch Dean had to disappoint Castiel. His boss had sent him a message asking him to stop by the office when his class had finished and so they decided not to spend the evening together. Castiel thought he should go and see Allan. He owed it to him to end their relationship properly.

The course was finished at the end of the day. Everybody said goodbye and wished eachother good luck for the future. Dean drove off to his offices and Castiel went home to get a hold of Allan, promising to call the same evening.

When Dean later came home he felt saddened his house was empty. It had been fantastic to eat breakfast with Cas, having someone to laugh with. His boss had called him in to tell him about the promotion he had been expecting to get. It was a great deal. His working hours would be more flexible and he could even work from home some days. And there was a small pay rise. He had bought champagne on the way home hoping he would get to celebrate with Cas later. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Cas. He was surprised how quickly and how hard he had fallen for him. He really hoped Cas would tell him later that he was free to start a relationship with Dean.

Dean went into the living room, his eyes catching sight of the Fender. He took it down and strummed a few tunes on it. Then he hung it back up, drove into town and bought some flowers. He went to the cemetary to visit Billy's grave suddenly feeling the loss of him in a whole new way. Meeting Castiel and spending the night with him had given him a taste of how his life could have been. He sat by the headstone for a while suddenly sobbing uncontrollably; crying for Billy who didn't deserve to die, crying for himself and crying with gratefullness for having met Cas. When it was over he dried his eyes with the back of his hand and hoped he hadn't been seen. If there was a place in public you could cry without being stared at it was at the cemetary, but he was a grown man after all. He felt best doing his crying in private. He sat for a while longer considering if he should call Cas when he got home, then decided against it. He didn't want to disturb in the middle of the break-up.

Cas didn't call that night. Dean waited and waited, starting to get a little paranoid. He finally decided to go to bed and if Castiel hadn't left a message for him when he got up tomorrow he would call.


	6. Saturday

SATURDAY

The next day there was still no word from Cas. Dean checked his messages but he hadn't rung and there was no text either. He felt a knot forming in his stomach. Maybe he and Allan had made up and Castiel didn't want to see Dean. He felt terrible the whole morning, one moment thinking he should call, the next that it must be Castiel's move if it was over.

He had to go grocery shopping for the coming week and decided to give Cas that little time extra to call. He didn't know how much food to buy. Should he be shopping for two? He decided to do so just in case; any food that could go in the freezer would. When he came by the personal hygiene section he couldn't help noticing a shelf filled with lube. There it was, laughing him in the face. It looked like someone had purposefully placed it there just to make fun of him. "So you thought you had found a _boyfriend_ did you? Well you won't be needing this any time soon". He quickly turned around and went to pay.

When he got home he checked his messages again but there was still nothing from Cas. He put the groceries away, went upstairs to change the bed linnen and then cleaned the whole house. He didn't eat anything, felt like he would be sick if he did. The knot in his stomach had now become a fixture, like a stone he carried around inside of him. He tried to convince himself he should call but instead went and got the champagne he had intended to celebrate his promotion with. He and Cas should have celebrated together. He wanted them to celebrate by going all the way. He wanted Cas so much and it physically hurt in his chest thinking about him and Allan together. He wondered who bottomed. Castiel seemed like a guy who knew what he wanted, all masculine and strong, and if Allan was a dress maker maybe he was more feminin. Not that he was stereotyping... To hell with it! He opened the champagne bottle with a pop and poured a glass, emptying it in one go. Then he poured another and drank that as well. He didn't drink much usually and since he hadn't had anything to eat since the few bites he managed at lunch the champagne quickly went to his head. He sat for a while getting more and more dizzy. He poured one more glass, stood up, raised the glass high in the air and said out loud "Congratzulations on your promosjion Dean!" "Why, thankyo Dean. Bottomzup!". He laughed out loud, staggering a little, then emptied the glass. After that he fell over on the sofa, images of Cas going down on him tumbling around in his head. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

_Castiel had spent a mostly sleepless night alone in his flat. He had tried to get a hold of Allan Friday evening but he hadn't answered his phone. He had then called his sister who had told him he was out of town for a possible job. Castiel knew what that meant;. Allan bringing some of his designs to show a 'possible' buyer, discussing colours, fabric and cut then going home to wait for the phone call that let him know they'd decided to 'go another way'. There had been plenty of those in the three years they'd been together. Poor Allan, he couldn't help thinking but he was still annoyed. He wanted to get this over with so he could be with Dean. He had told Allan's sister he would try again tomorrow._

_As he had walked around in what had been his and Allan's home for two years he thought about Dean's house and how nice and homely it was. So simple and void of any unneccesary clutter. He suddenly made a snap decision to quit his job. He hated it and he was only doing it because he thought he had been in love with Allan and Allan wanted lots of nice things. He grabbed his jacket and ran to his car. If he was quick about it he could get a hold of his boss before he went home; he always stayed late on Fridays to get everything ready for Monday. Therefore, the reason Cas didn't call Dean that evening, was because he was having an argument with his boss who was trying to make him 'see sense'. They had invested a lot of money in him and they didn't want to see him go to the competition. Cas told his boss how grateful he was (if it hadn't been for him putting him on the course he would never have met Dean) and he tried to make him understand that he did not have a new job in sight. He wanted some time to re-think his life and career. After nearly two hours of arguing his boss accepted that he had made up his mind and they parted with some amicability._

_When Cas came home exhausted it was too late to call Dean and to wind down he had spent an hour going through some of his belongings. He had picked out a few objects he wanted to bring when he moved over to Dean's house, maybe he would also bring his comfortable chair but he definately couldn't bring all his clothes. He stopped for a moment. They hadn't actually talked about moving in together Castiel just felt it was a natural next step. But come to think of it they hadn't even known each other a week yet and considering Dean's past maybe he wouldn't be so thrilled that Castiel had already planned their future together. He decided to wait with the packing until he and Dean had talked._

_Saturday morning he tried Allan again and since he still didn't answer Castiel left a message asking him to call so they could meet up and talk. As he was eating breakfast he thought about the sudden turn his life had taken. He thought that if Dean didn't want him to move in he would sell this flat and get a smaller one. He had a nice amount saved up as well so he would have enough to tie him over until he found a new job. He felt exhilarated. This was what he had wanted to do for a long time and spending time with Dean, seeing how he enjoyed a simpler life, had helped him decide. He quickly did the dishes and grabbed the phone to call Dean but there was no answer. Strange. He hoped Dean wasn't angry that he didn't call yesterday. He would have to explain to him when he saw him. There was still no word from Allan and Castiel decided to get his packing done and start looking for a new place. He called a realtor and made arrangements for them to come and look at the flat next week. He went out and got the paper then found a table at the coffee shop and started looking at flats. He wouldn't commit to anything yet but he wanted to be prepared whether he could move in with Dean or not. Dean. He tried calling him again; it was now almost lunch time but there was still no reply._

Dean woke up way past noon with a splitting headache and a foul taste in his mouth. He was lying on his stomach on the sofa, one leg on the floor and an arm dangling over the side. *Oh, God*, he thought. He tried to sit up; that was okay. He tried standing but that was worse. He managed to drag himself upstairs, took a couple of pills for the head and brushed his teeth. Then he got undressed and went to bed where he fell asleep again. He didn't wake up until it was almost five in the afternoon. He was starving. He had to call for pizza because he was in no state to cook. His head was a little better but he took another couple of pills anyway. When the pizza arrived he ate it on the sofa while watching TV. He never ate food on the sofa and he never watched TV while he ate. And he never drank enough to get him drunk. He was ashamed of himself. He decided never to tell Cas any of this. Cas. He checked his messages but there was no word. He decided to go to his flat. Tomorrow, when he would feel human again. He had the address and he wanted a straight answer whether they were going to be together or not. Cas owed him at least that. He went to bed early, still not feeling too good.


	7. Sunday

SUNDAY

_When Castiel woke up Sunday morning he was in a bad mood. He could feelt it instantly. He had been unable to get a hold of Dean yesterday and Allan was still missing. He hadn't been able to find a flat either and he had trouble deciding what clothes he wanted to keep. He got up and took a shower. Then he ate breakfast while trying to come up with a plan for the day._

When Dean woke up he almost felt himself again. He got up quickly, showered and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had breakfast, an omelet, his stomach was still craving fatty foods, and then went to Cas' place. It was an impressive building, lots of glass and shiny brass. He found the right flat and hoped Allan wouldn't be there. He really didn't want a scene between the jilted lover and the wronged boyfriend. He rang the bell and after a moment Cas opened the door.

"Dean!", he exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!". He dragged Dean inside.

"Where have I been?", Dean asked, a look of surprise and 'are-you-kidding-me' on his face. "You were supposed to call me Friday evening, remember?"

Cas made an exasperated sound. Then he told Dean everything that had happened. He told him about quitting his job, Allan being unreacable and that he was trying to find a new flat because he was going to sell this one.

"A new flat?", Dean said. "But you can stay with me". Cas looked at him and smiled, saying, "I was hoping I could but I wasn't sure...you know...considering how long it's been since you were with somebody".

Dean nodded. "It has been a long time and I'm not promising it will be smooth sailing but I'm willing to give it a try".

Dean wanted to see the flat and Cas gave him a tour. They ended up in the kitchen, made a cup of coffee and sat down to talk about everything that had happened and was going to happen and about Allan. The longer it took for Cas to tell him the harder it was to be happy about their new life together. Dean told him about his promotion and that he had bought champagne so they could celebrate. He didn't, however, tell him about drinking it himself, spending the whole Saturday in bed because of a hangover.

Cas washed the coffe cups and Dean stood behind him, his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. "When we live together it can be like this every day", Dean said. "You mean I do the work while you watch?", Cas asked. "Smartypants!", Dean said laughing. Cas turned around and they kissed. "I'm really sorry about the last couple of days", Cas said. "In fact, I'll make it up to you right now". He smiled and started kissing Dean's neck, putting his hands under his t-shirt and stroking his chest. After a while he unzipped Dean's jeans, kneeled down and started to suck him. Dean sighed. He had been so worried that he and Cas wouldn't get together after all. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Cas' mouth. It felt so good.

"What the hell is going on?". Castiel was so surprised by the sudden voice that he jerked his head back, banging it against the kitchen cupboard. "Ahh..", he said looking to see who the voice belonged to, though he already knew.

Allan was standing in the door to the kitchen, eyes wide and mouth open. "You're blowing someone else off in my kitchen? Who the hell is he?".

Dean felt embarased to be caught like this. He had never been one for public displays of affection and to be caught with your trousers round your knees while someone is sucking your cock, and that someone's ex-boyfriend is doing the catching, was probably the worst he could think of. But he might be wrong. With Cas you never knew what situation you might be caught in.

"Err..", was all Castiel could think of saying right at that moment. He quickly got his act together. "This is Dean, Dean this is Allan", he said like they had just run into eachother on the street. Allan gave Dean a look like he could easily incinerate him with his glare. Dean quickly pulled up his jeans, putting away his quickly softening cock. "Hi", he said meekly.

Allan was clearly furious. "You call me several times and leave a message that you want to get together again and then you're doing somebody else", he said. Dean quickly looked at Castiel. He wanted to be with Allan again?

Castiel had found the use of his brain and said "I never said I wanted to get together. I said I wanted to talk".

"Whatever", Allan said. "It's the same thing". "It's not the same thing", Castiel started but was cut off by Allan who said: "Don't you think we should talk about this when we're alone", while incinerating Dean again.

Dean made to leave and Castiel followed him to the door. "I'm really sorry about this, Dean", he said. "Do you still love him?", Dean asked, confused about their recent converstion and what has just happened. "No, of course not! Don't listen to what he said. I only want to be with you, Dean". Dean looked into his eyes and he could see it was the truth. "Okay", he said. "Then maybe you should talk to him". "I will, and I'll make sure he knows it's over", Castiel said. "You'd better", Dean said, then adding enticingly: "Because I've waited long enough to celebrate my promotion", giving Castiel a long look. Castiel made a growling sound at the thought of how Dean wanted to celebrate, feeling the urge to kiss him but thinking it might not be an appropriate time. "Okay, get out of here. The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate", he said with a humourous tone. Dean smiled and left the flat, hoping Allan wouldn't be difficult about it. Then he went home, picking up a new bottle of champagne on the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is one last chapter coming up. Thanks for reading and commenting so far.<strong>_


	8. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Dean put Billy's guitar back on the wall. Then he went to get dinner started, Cas would be hungry when he got home from work. They had now been living together for almost a year; a year that seemed like heaven to Dean, even if they did have a few bumps in the beginning. Dean thought back to that day when Allan had caught them in the kitchen and smiled. It seemed funny to him now even though he had been quite embarrassed at the time. Dean had waited anxiously for Cas to come back to the house. He busied himself with tidying up and making room for Cas' clothes in the wardrobe. After just over an hour he heard a car in the driveway. He ran downstairs and to his joy it was Cas arriving with a few boxes that he started to carry in. Dean went out to help him and when they had gotten inside he looked at Cas and said: "Well?". "Well", Cas said, "it looks like you have yourself a brand new boyfriend." Dean broke into a huge grin and grabbed Cas to kiss him. That evening they had celebrated by drinking the champagne, Dean making sure he didn't drink as much as the last time. They had eaten a small meal they cooked together and then they went upstairs to celebrate their new relationship.

Cas had told Dean about his conversation with Allan. He had been furious but Cas had maintained that he had left and had told Cas to think about their relationship. He had. And he'd rather be with Dean. Allan had tried all the tricks, crying, pleading, asking Cas if he didn't care that Allan had nowhere to go. Cas had said he could stay in the flat until it was sold and if he hadn't found a place of his own by then he could probably stay with his sister again. Cas had been very fair, telling Allan he could keep some of the furniture. About six months later Cas had heard from a friend that Allan had found a new rich guy who worked in the fashion business. "Well", Cas thought, "Maybe this man can help Allan become what he wants", but he wouldn't hold his breath.

Cas, himself had found his dream job at a printers' where people could come in from the street and have things printed while they waited. Cas loved it. He enjoyed the contact with the customers, something completely different from his earlier job behind a desk. It was nowhere near as profitable but he and Dean didn't need any extravagant things and Dean's salary was quite big anyway. They did well and they were happy together.

"Do you believe in soulmates?", Cas had asked Dean one evening they were sitting in the garden enjoying the cool breeze. Dean thought of Billy and then about how right it had felt that Cas moved in after only having known Dean a week and he said "Yes, I really do".

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and commenting. This was the first fic I started writing so it means a lot.<strong>


End file.
